


а у нас с тобой

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: всё то же самое





	а у нас с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: лето-осень 2015, весна 2016

джессика понимает, что что-то не так в тот самый момент, когда просыпается. стены давят и давят. эта комната — что это за комната — слишком маленькая. и у джессики обостряется клаустрофобия. она пытается придумать всему логическое объяснение. это, конечно, всего лишь сон, что же ещё? проще сказать, когда ей такое не снилось. но даже если это и правда сон, если это он, почему эта комната — она всё равно слишком маленькая — кажется такой знакомой.

джессика пересиливает панику, находит телефон на тумбочке и смотрит на время и на дату: всё то же самое, как и было до. джессика помнит, что вернулась домой после очередного перелёта и просто упала замертво в кровать. тогда, если это не сон, почему же она всё-таки чувствует себя так, словно всё неправильно, всё не то. чертовски глупо, джессика, ты переработала, выдохлась, перестань накручивать себя, перестань.

но джессика знает, что находится там, где не должна. она не решается включить свет и в этом убедиться. джессика считает до десяти, потом до ста. она не просыпается снова (бывают же сны во снах и всё такое). джессика считает до десяти, до ста, до тысячи, но она по-прежнему остаётся в этой знакомо незнакомой комнате. может, если у неё выйдет в итоге заснуть, то—

джессика сдаётся: встаёт с кровати и спускается вниз. ноги ведут её сами, хотя она не была здесь очень и очень давно. в гостиной горит свет и там до сих пор, господи, этот огромный белый диван — и на нём лежит сонкю. и джессика к ней подходит, и не верит, что сонкю перед ней.

это ведь сон и только он.

сонкю обращает на неё внимание и спрашивает:

— с чего вдруг ты не спишь? на тебя не похоже.

и джессика могла бы сказать сейчас что угодно, но она молчит. ей кажется, если она произнесёт хоть слово, сонкю растает дымкой — и джессика вернётся обратно к себе. не в ту комнату, а в свою квартиру, где в гостиной — в её гостиной — такие высокие потолки, что до них никак не допрыгнешь, а кругом белое, белое, белое. а это всё — сонкю на диване, читающая комиксы в три часа ночи, — происходит в _чужом_ общежитии, в котором ей больше нет места.

но сонкю зовёт её:

— давай ко мне.

и как всегда делает всё лучше.

джессика послушно садится рядом; они читают комиксы, озвучивая почти каждое слово, даже всякие бам, бах и пух, пока не засыпают в обнимку там же, на диване. когда-то они делали так постоянно и этот сон, джессика себя убеждает, просто часть её воспоминаний. она к ним не возвращалась столько лет, столько лет. джессика знает, вернее очень надеется, что когда она проснётся — в очередной, конечно, раз, — то будет не здесь.

её прошлое осталось далеко позади.

за дверями, которые перед ней захлопнули и никогда теперь не откроют.

 

её будит утром внезапно тиффани; сонкю никуда не делась и до сих пор крепко её обнимает. тиффани, как она это умеет, портит весь момент:

— боже мой, когда это вы начали встречаться.

и джессика почти готова начать с ней спорить, как раньше, по привычке, но сонкю кидает в тиффани подушку и накрывает их обеих пледом чуть ли не с головой.

— не слушай эту курицу.

и джессика не слушает; её опять клонит в сон.

он кажется бесконечным.

 

джессика понимает, что что-то не так, когда ничего из этого не исчезает.

она проверяет дату заново — и её как будто закидывают камнями.

на экране июнь 2015го.

джессика едва сдерживает подкатившую к самому горлу истерику. а вдруг сучжон шутки ради поменяла, а вдруг. джессика закрывается в ванной и как-то слишком яростно умывается ледяной водой.

просыпайся, джессика, просыпайся, всё это не по-настоящему, ты всё придумала, просыпайся. но время, когда она хотела этого _а что если бы_ прошло. у джессики хорошая жизнь. именно такая, какой она смогла добиться в полном одиночестве. оглядываться назад на людей, которые её отвергли, она перестала, наверное, ещё в первый год после. ей нужны были силы на другое — и она копила их ежедневно и не для того, чтобы проснуться в прошлом. причём даже не в том, в котором она была действительно.

джессика ни о чём не жалеет.

выбирала не она.

джессика вытирает лицо и смотрит на себя: она точно такая же, разве что цвет волос светлый золотой. она это — такое своё родное — изменила, чтобы стало легче, чтобы можно было отпустить — и джессика отпустила.

и она смотрит на себя и выдыхает всего два слова: _я здесь_. и это звучит уже вполне реально. если просто предположить (это невозможно), что джессика оказалась в другой вселенной (господи, какой это абсурд, хватит), ей придётся притворяться, что всё в порядке. она так не любит этого делать. это выматывает и никому ничего не приносит, но джессике придётся.

если у неё не получится попасть домой.

— дама, вы там скоро.

и это сонкю.

— да, иду.

и джессика идёт, открывая дверь в мир, где она всё ещё свой для них человек, уже сама.

 

ничего особо не меняется: её бизнес здесь цветёт идентично её бизнесу там, разница только в названии (джессике немного сложно делить эти миры надвое в голове, но как есть); её отношения с девочками ровно такие же, какими они были до всего. да, она участвует в двух камбэках, в которых её никогда не было, благо она знает и слова, и движения и так, а почему нет-то?

она перестала злиться на них и вообще на всех, когда поняла, что это приносит ей лишь усталость. в этом не было смысла — и джессика, поддавшись собственному доброму сердцу, правда перестала.

ничего не меняется кроме того, что её, пожалуй, ненавидят меньше, но джессика терпит и ждёт, она это умеет, поворотного события или одного дня, когда — бам — и она наконец-то у себя.

она ждёт, пытаясь хоть как-то расслабиться. в этом мире ей надо успевать многое. джессика знает, что справится. она справляется всегда (кто, если не она). неважно, в какой она ситуации. джессика всё сможет в этот раз (в этот очень странный раз или это шанс, или чья-то злая шутка); ей хватит сил, поэтому джессика терпит и ждёт.

а дни идут — и лето горит.

 

то, что джессика ведёт себя по-другому не замечает никто — и это единственное, что её удивляет. актриса из неё, вообще-то, никудышная.

все её эмоции на самом деле всегда как на ладони.

ни капли фальши, ни одной.

(даже если она и пытается иногда в кино)

джессика красиво плачет на камеру, когда ей не больно по-настоящему и когда больно — тоже.

 

если расценивать произошедшее как всё-таки шанс на что-то, джессика тратит его на две вещи и они все связаны с сонкю. во многом из-за того, что она была первой, кого джессика увидела в этом реально нереальном здесь. и это же сонкю — что тут, что там — она её дом.

джессика умудряется вовремя остановить её от перебора с диетами и убеждает обратиться к врачу, когда колени только-только начинают беспокоить. сонкю не понимает, почему джессика вдруг так сильно — ну вот _настолько_ сильно — о ней беспокоится. сама джессика, конечно, ничего не может ей объяснить. не сейчас. и если удастся, то никогда.

 

— ты точно наша джессика?

и в неё словно опять летят камни. неужели до сонкю дошло? но сонкю отмахивается и видно, что она шутит.

— с чего у тебя вообще возникло такое предположение?

— просто, я не знаю, всё то же самое, но ты не пытаешься добиться от тэён хотя бы одного слова. это странно, именно это и, пожалуй, только это на тебя и не похоже.

джессика не даёт ей никаких ответов.

он у неё есть, но озвучивать джессика его не станет.

 

_я никогда не переставала ждать там—_

_и я никогда не перестану ждать здесь_

 

джессика старается не ходить на передачи и часто где-то светиться. юри шутит о ниндзя, и это по-своему — по-старому — греет. джессика осторожно подбирает каждое сказанное ею слово, не говорит лишнего. ей не хочется попадать в ещё более неловкие ситуации, с которыми так сложно в этой вселенной разбираться в одиночку. наверное, проблема в этом: она не одна, но она одинока; она не отсюда и отсюда одновременно. у неё нет воспоминаний этой джессики о том, как прошёл 2014й год и был ли конфликт. и если да, то какой был итог? вполне логично, что итог — это она сама.

джессике не хочется узнавать и напоминать другим. она не смогла заставить себя посмотреть концерт в токио доум с собой и прочитать интервью. иногда джессика смотрит на себя в зеркало, из раза в раз повторяя _я здесь_ , чтобы не сойти с ума, потому что наступит момент, когда она не выдержит — и сорвётся — и будь что будет. её жизнь в этих рамках не отличается от её настоящей, в общем-то, ничем кроме того, что у неё нет ярлыка бывшей участницы и у неё есть все эти люди, но джессике тяжело делать вид, что так и должно быть. так могло быть, но ведь не смогло. и джессика — у неё ушло на это достаточно времени — смирилась.

может, порой она всё-таки нуждается в этой вот вере: всё было бы хорошо и было бы именно так, если бы ей сказали тогда да.

это очередное _если бы_ приводит в никуда.

 

джессику ломает в начале сентября от осознания, что она прожила _вот так_ целых три месяца и кто знает, сколько ещё ей предстоит. она не плачет; она не плакала ни разу с тех пор, как очнулась в общежитии и не даст себе этого сделать. у неё остались прежние принципы. джессика помнит, что дальше по плану: у тэён соло, у подгруппы камбэк, у них всех тур.

последнее пугает её больше, чем всё остальное. джессика не уверена, что выдержит. она верит в себя, но сейчас ей веры недостаточно. а может, её пугает другое: то, что она застряла в _чужой_ жизни; то, что она знает, что впереди и как себя следует вести, и что говорить, и что делать.

джессику пугает и ломает, и её от этого — на самом деле необъяснимого — страха так трясёт, что она прикусывает себе язык.

в тот же день приезжает сучжон — и это как последняя точка. сучжон хватает секунды, чтобы её прочитать:

— насколько тебе плохо?

и джессика выдаёт ей абсолютно всё; сучжон слушает и не перебивает, и под конец, когда у джессики перестаёт дрожать голос, она спрашивает:

— а если ты не сможешь вернуться?

джессика не находит подходящих слов. их просто у неё нет. 

 

— я поняла, что с тобой что-то случилось, когда ты-не-отсюда впервые пришла к нам домой — и ничего мне не сказала. ты никогда прежде со мной не молчала, джессика, никогда.

теперь им страшно вдвоём.

 

джессика думает, что тем самым днём будет конец сентября; она продолжает терпеть и ждать; начало осени тянется и тянется — и джессике всё труднее менять маски каждый день, чтобы не выдать себя, как назвала её сучжон, не отсюда. пока что это срабатывает, но только пока.

 

— ты кому-нибудь скажешь об этом?

— а стоит?

— ты попала сюда, может быть, для чего-то, знаешь.

— если бы я меняла свою судьбу, а я бы не стала этого делать, я бы не проживала дни, в которых меня не было.

— но ты ведь помогла сонкю.

— я помогла ей здесь.

не там.

 

_а если ты не сможешь вернуться_

а если я не смогу?

 

ничего не происходит.

джессика остаётся.

 

она идёт к сонкю на радио, когда у неё пустое расписание, как раз за день или два до того, как к ней приходит тэён во время промо. они говорят о камбэках, об альбоме тэён, потому что для джессики это безопасно.

она досиживает до конца эфира сонкю; привилегии и всё такое; и когда они собираются в общежитие, джессика понимает, что ей надо сказать, действительно надо. и кому, если не сонкю? за последние дни она успела перебрать все варианты своего будущего в этом мире при условии, что она и дальше будет молчать и быть одинокой тогда, когда вокруг неё есть все.

джессика сильная. может, самая сильная. и у неё отлично получается убеждать себя как в этом, так и в том, что продолжать жить, притворяясь кем-то другим, даже если этот _кто-то другой_ это она сама, у неё ещё выйдет. ещё да.

сонкю везёт их перекусить, по дороге болтая обо всём на свете. джессике приятно видеть сонкю счастливой. она не может сказать того же о сонкю из её времени, но все мы раз в жизни приходим к выводу, что счастья иногда бывает мало, чтобы чувствовать себя человеком.

уже в кафе сонкю резко затыкается, когда замечает, что джессика старается на неё не смотреть. а джессика, сонкю знает, никогда не отводит взгляд.

— что с тобой?

и джессика рассказывает шёпотом; скрывать это больше не имеет смысла, если имело изначально. когда она заканчивает, сонкю лупит её по лбу.

— эй!

— надо было сказать мне сразу, мы бы решили всё вместе.

сонкю не добавляет: и ты не была бы в этом одна.

 

с тех пор джессике становится как-то даже легче. она всё ещё ведёт себя осторожно, чтобы не допустить никаких ошибок, хотя вряд ли они приведут к тому же, к чему привели раньше. это всё равно не повлияет на её настоящую жизнь.

джессика продолжает разделять эти жизни и повторять по утрам _я здесь_ , чтобы понимать: это может не закончиться, я не должна забывать о том, кто я и как живу на самом деле.

а в целом? всё нормально. всё как и было.

 

а потом они с тэён оказываются в общежитии одни.

возможно, всё шло именно к этому моменту, к этой секунде.

они упрямо друг друга игнорировали всё лето, а когда они не? то есть джессика когда-то пыталась. и она бы пыталась ещё и ещё (она бы пыталась всегда), но опять побывав на собственном месте в том же статусе _мы не друзья, мы просто с тобой в одной группе, больше ничего, что ты от меня хочешь_ , джессика оставила бесполезные попытки достучаться (на потом) (на другую жизнь).

и когда тэён после выступлений и радио возвращается в общежитие, они сталкиваются на кухне, джессика только улыбается.

это сойдёт за _привет_ , но тэён столбенеет.

— что ты здесь делаешь?

— сюда было ближе.

— вообще-то нет.

— если ты не хочешь меня видеть, ты можешь сказать об этом вслух, чтобы мы наконец-то всё выяснили.

— я не хочу.

— ну вот.

— нет, это не то, что я имела в виду, джессика.

— а что тогда?

— я не хочу ничего выяснять, потому что нечего.

— как скажешь.

— джессика.

— что ещё?

— почему ты.

— почему я?

— почему ты сдаёшься так быстро.

и джессике будто дают по лицу с такой силой, что у неё звенит в ушах — и вот-вот потекут слёзы, но джессика не плачет, зачем вообще.

— о чём ты, тэён?

— ты знаешь, о чём.

— я умею читать между строк, но ты не открываешь мне ни одной, поэтому я не знаю, тэён, не знаю.

джессика понимает, что забыла каково это быть рядом с тэён в одной комнате и быть при этом для неё никем. как она переживала это раньше, как же. тэён пробует начать опять, но останавливает себя на первом же слове и сдаётся тоже; берёт из холодильника йогурт и собирается уйти, как джессика спрашивает, может, саму себя в первую очередь:

— ты хочешь, чтобы я пыталась и дальше, но будет ли у этого всего результат, если ты не можешь на меня даже посмотреть?

джессика не добавляет: словно я сделала тебе когда-то больно, ничего об этом не зная, а ты всё ещё держишь злость и обиду в себе до тех пор, пока они не выжгут в тебе всё до конца.

и это самое откровенное, что было между ними за последние пару лет. и джессике вдруг становится так тяжело. это совсем не то, что она хотела — ни здесь, ни там — но они никогда не говорили честно, даже когда могли.

тэён молчит, а когда она молчит, это пугает и напрягает всех. кто знает, что творится у неё в голове, когда она _так_ молчит.

— ты ведь не уйдёшь.

— что, прости?

— из группы.

теперь столбенеет уже джессика; так вот о чём она думает, вот о чём.

— почему я должна?

— мы это обсуждали в прошлом сентябре.

джессика пытается сопоставить факты отсюда и свою действительность. никто с ней ничего не обсуждал: ей выдвинули ультиматум. и джессика не уверена, что здесь было всё иначе. вряд ли они пришли к компромиссу и вообще к чему-то. поэтому джессика говорит:

— я не уйду.

хотя впервые задумывается, что в этот раз — в этот шанс, в это одно сплошное непонятное нечто — она могла бы сделать этот выбор уже сама, но она не сделала его тогда и не сделает сейчас.

тэён ей верит — и джессика не знает, может ли это быть шагом вперёд или это просто стремительный скачок назад.

 

— судя по всему, вы поговорили.

— кто и с кем, сонкю?

— ты и тэён.

— всё как всегда.

— увлекательно.

— не то слово.

— тебе просто надо застать её врасплох.

— к чему ты сейчас ведёшь?

— когда тэён растеряна, она может выдать всё, что у неё внутри, а это надо ей даже больше, чем тебе.

— мне кажется, ты занимаешься в свободное время сводничеством.

— только если сводить надо вас.

— вау, а ты не меняешься.

— а ты бы хотела?

— конечно, нет.

 

наступает новый год, ну или год, когда у джессики должно быть и своё соло. вероятность того, что оно случится, минимально. джессика начала подозревать, что компромиссом было именно отсутствие сольной деятельности, ещё кажется на первых концертах тура. то есть только работа в группе, да? а с бизнесом делай что хочешь, но успевай всё и сразу? оступишься — и пока, так ведь?

у джессики отлично получается накручивать себя, когда повода для этого нет. и она это делает потому, что может. сонкю просит расслабиться, толку-то не будет, эй. и джессика слушается.

скорей всего, она застряла здесь навсегда, поэтому тратить последние нервы попусту джессика не станет. у неё и так их всё меньше и меньше.

 

_а если ты не сможешь вернуться_

а если я не смогу?

 

всё идёт как положено, по графику из-мира-джессики, вплоть до марта. в париж на показ мод летит только тиффани, зачем им быть там вдвоём.

джессика не воспринимает это как знак: вот совсем скоро — вдруг завтра — она будет дома. она провела девять месяцев, будучи человеком, которого больше не знает и почти с этим свыклась. можно привыкнуть к чему угодно, даже когда это кажется невозможным.

до дня рождения тэён остаётся где-то пару дней; джессика помнит, что в то время с тэён никого не было, то есть вообще никого. стафф и менеджеры не считаются. и джессика поступает так, как бы поступила в любом мире: она идёт наперекор всем — и берёт выходные, отменяя вообще всё: и встречи с инвесторами, и презентации.

если эта жизнь, какой бы она ни была для неё теперь, ей для чего-то дана, то джессика сделает всё, что в её силах, абсолютно всё.

и когда она приезжает в общежитие с сумкой, как бы говоря: я тут надолго, реакция тэён — достаточно молчаливая и достаточно ошарашенная — того стоит.

— джессика, что происходит?

— ничего.

— точно?

— точно.

джессика не добавляет: тебе придётся меня терпеть эту неделю просто потому что. кажется, тэён её понимает и без слов. и это уже неплохо.

первые сутки тэён кружит вокруг неё и дёргается от любого сквозняка, словно они здесь заперты и поставлены перед фактом: разберитесь, только тогда вы сможете выйти. на самом деле всё не так, но джессике почему-то приносит очень странное удовольствие именно такая ситуация. она очень устала здесь и так жить, и так себя вести, и видеть тэён почти каждый день в таком разбитом — эй, я ок, не волнуйтесь — состоянии, с которым она ничего вообще-то не делала и не делает. неважно, какая это вселенная, та или не та. тэён всегда тэён. она не просит ни у кого помощи — и джессика свою не навязывает. нельзя давить на тех, кто особо и не пытается сопротивляться. джессика не давит, она так не умеет, поэтому она использует те же методы, что и тэён: джессика молчит. тэён выдавливает из себя доброе утро — и джессика молчит. тэён чисто из вежливости спрашивает, не надо ли ей что-либо в магазине — и джессика молчит.

да, джессика знает: она поступает отвратительно, ставит в своё же положение, но это действует лучше, чем все попытки завести с тэён разговор даже о её собаке. это действует — и тэён говорит сама, конечно, этого не замечая. и джессика доводит всё до точки девятого марта, исчезая из поля зрения почти на весь день. если это вообще можно сделать, находясь в пределах одного здания. она выскальзывает на улицу, чтобы купить торт и свечи и надеется, что это сработает, что этот день что-то решит. хотя бы в пользу их отношений.

только когда джессика возвращается, она находит тэён на полу между столом и диваном; джинджер лежит на ней сверху — и это нелепо, и грустно, и тэён не должна чувствовать себя так в свой же день рождения.

джессика вздыхает, идёт на кухню за бокалами и вином, и спичками, чтобы зажечь свечи; она выключает свет в гостиной по пути; тэён никак на это не реагирует. может, она отключилась, джессика не проверяла.

сейчас держа в руках торт (единственный огонёк в комнате), джессике почему-то кажется, что ей снова лет двадцать: и она влюблена, и ей страшно, и странно, и хорошо одновременно. у неё внутри внезапно хаос — и горит он так же, как свечи. и джессика подходит к тэён медленно-медленно, напевая с днём рождения тихо-тихо, едва слышно, голос опять подводит и дрожит, но джессика допевает её до конца и замолкает. и ждёт опять, а когда она не? господи, когда же это ожидание закончится. вряд ли сегодня.

тэён поднимает голову; джессика не видит её лица и понятия не имеет, что теперь говорить или делать, но тэён поднимается уже вся — и оказывается напротив. свет от огня опаляет ей лицо — и джессика замечает, как блестят в её глазах слёзы. и это просто ужасно, и на джессику вываливаются все её так долго охраняемые притупившиеся чувства.

мне больше не двадцать, даже не в этой вселенной. и я, может, никогда не вернусь туда, где жила всегда. может, я сделаю сейчас что-нибудь и испорчу мир. может, всё будет не так. может, я проснусь — и это всё останется сном. так много _может_ , но джессика говорит:

— не плачь, солнце.

(искренне)

и тэён трёт глаза, и улыбается, и она перед ней настолько маленькая, настолько _тэён_ , что джессике не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть.

— с днём рождения.

_загадай желание_

_(я загадаю тоже)_

и тэён задувает свечи, и всё меркнет.

они стоят в темноте и молчат, пока не подаёт голос джинджер.

— спасибо, джессика. 

— за что?

— за то, что выбрала в этот раз меня.

и это звучит для джессики слишком двусмысленно; она не произносит ни слова, а потом они сидят у тэён в комнате и пьют, и едят торт.

и только сегодня это всё происходит по-настоящему.

 

— а если ты всё-таки вернёшься, что ты будешь делать? 

— это если я буду помнить?

— ну да.

— не знаю, я не думала.

— позвони мне, ладно? любая ли сонкю будет ждать от тебя звонка.

— ты чудо.

— ты тоже, но там об этом все забыли.

 

— я хочу рассказать обо всём тэён.

— но для чего? чтобы она от тебя шарахалась и дальше?

— ей надо знать правду.

— даже ту, которой она по сей день боится?

— никто и никогда не будет готов предстать перед своими страхами, сонкю.

— надеюсь, ты не будешь жалеть.

— я тоже очень на это надеюсь.

 

разговор с тэён случается накануне её собственного дня рождения.

какая ирония, не правда ли? всё, что их связывает, это вот эти именно дни. больше ничего. что здесь, что там. иногда джессика ловит себя на мысли, что всё это напрасно, а потом ей хочется себе врезать.

эй, женщина, ты добивалась всего этого во всех своих жизнях так долго и с таким трудом, не смей сдаваться и раскисать, не смей.

и это помогает, но разговор с тэён всё же случается — и тэён выслушивает её и смеётся очень нервно, и уходит, и наверняка не верит. кто бы вообще? и этого джессике хватает, чтобы растерять все силы.

я возлагаю на тебя слишком много надежд, зная, что результата это не принесёт. и я всё равно, господи, верю, что однажды ты посмотришь на меня — и тебе не будет так страшно.

но тэён смеётся и уходит.

и так уже было когда-то, и будет, наверное, всегда.

 

восемнадцатое начинается в одиночестве — и в одиночестве же и продолжается. джессика знает, что было-то не так, но план мира дал сбой ещё в марте, а это всего-навсего апрель, какая разница, да.

джессика сидит дома и смотрит в потолок, до которого нельзя дотянуться рукой и чувствует, как в ней всё медленно закипает: вся её усталость и вернувшаяся злость. ещё чуть-чуть — совсем немного — и её прорвёт, и ей будет почти плевать, что она не плакала целый год. сейчас это не имеет значения.

джессика думает: для чего мне эта жизнь, для чего она, для чего же? что такого я должна сделать или сказать, чтобы вернуться назад? а стоит ли возвращаться, а стоит ли оставаться? хотя от джессики мало что зависит. она не понимает, как это действует.

может, джессике хочется быть наивной, это просто длинный сон. может, это только он, но звонок в дверь вполне реален. джессика открывает, не задумываясь, и тэён пролетает мимо неё, и носится по коридору туда-сюда, что-то тараторя. и это, боже, так на неё похоже, так похоже.

— эй, дыши.

— нам надо поговорить.

— серьёзно.

— серьёзно.

— о чём?

— о том, что ты мне сказала вчера.

— и только об этом?

— пока что да.

— ладно, я слушаю.

— что ты слушаешь?

— ты сюда пришла — ты и говори.

тэён, конечно, теряется и довольно долго смотрит себе под ноги, подбирая слова, а потом выдаёт всё и сразу:

— допустим, твои слова правда, тогда ты можешь исчезнуть в любой момент — и передо мной будет другая джессика, то есть та же джессика, но не та. меня это сбивает с толку. а может, с твоим исчезновением исчезну и я, и всё вокруг. мой мозг не грузит ничего из этого, но если ты не отсюда, а оттуда, где мы не нашли компромисс, тогда я с тобой просто не могу находиться и вообще никогда не смогу—

— тэён, к чему всё это.

— я не знаю.

— супер.

— почему ты так спокойна?

— я провела здесь десять месяцев, тэён. я давно перестала паниковать.

они всё ещё стоят в коридоре: тэён не знает, куда себя деть, и джессике тоже не очень-то и комфортно, но они не двигаются с места. и ей кажется, что весь этот момент — так выбивающийся из всех планов и миров, но в то же время такой естественный — просто взял и застыл.

— я пытаюсь сказать, я сама не понимаю, что я пытаюсь, вообще-то, что хочу поступить правильно, хотя бы в этой вселенной.

— да? и что же? ты не будешь заставлять себя быть не тэён, когда я рядом и не делать вид, что моё присутствие тебе неприятно?

— джессика, я никогда не—

— если ты — и тут, и там — никогда не, тогда почему мы сейчас здесь говорим именно об этом?

у тэён трясутся руки; и она прячет их в растянутых рукавах кофты, и выглядит при этом как самый несчастный человек на свете.

— чего ты на самом деле хочешь, тэён, а? мы с тобой ходим вокруг да около больше десяти лет — и ты ни разу не ответила на этот вопрос даже себе.

— джессика.

— я устала.

они молчат. джинджера нет, чтобы он подал голос и как-то им помог.

и джессика выдыхает:

— знаешь, там, откуда я, у меня был человек, который любил меня так же, как я не перестаю любить тебя прямо сейчас. и единственное, о чём я порой жалею, так это то, что не сдалась раньше и не выбрала кого-то другого. может, смысл этого мира как раз в том, чтобы я сдалась? как думаешь? но это бесполезно, потому что никогда и ни за что я бы так не поступила.

такая маленькая глупая джессика в таком большом глупом мире с таким добрым глупым сердцем.

тэён упрямо молчит; джессике нечего теперь сказать; она уже призналась во всём, в чём ещё могла.

— ты только что сказала, что ты меня любишь.

— я рада, что ты заметила.

— ты меня любишь.

— да.

— ты меня.

— да.

— любишь.

— да.

— правда?

— правда.

— а та тэён об этом знает?

— нет никакой той тэён и этой. ты только одна.

— я не понимаю.

— и не поймёшь, и не надо понимать только потому, что я могу исчезнуть в любую секунду, я могу и не.

— а что если в этом и есть смысл.

— в чём?

— чтобы я тоже.

— ты тоже что.

— сказала.

— тэён, нет.

— почему теперь нет.

— я не собираюсь тебя вынуждать что-либо говорить, тем более тебя всю трясёт. и ты плачешь, и я плачу, боже мой.

— мы две идиотки. 

— не спорю.

— но я тоже

тебя

люблю.

_не забудь._

и джессика не забывает.


End file.
